This invention relates to an anchorless boat positioning system.
Boat anchors have been used for thousands of years. The anchor is attached to the boat with a line or "rode" and then lowered overboard so that the flukes of the anchor dig into the water bottom. Problems exist, however, in using anchors in certain settings. The depth of the water may prohibit anchoring because the length of line needed to reach the water bottom is impractical. Moreover, even if the anchor reaches the water bottom, the depth of the water may be so great that it becomes difficult to maintain the anchored boat within close proximity to a desired position when varying wind or water currents are present. The line from the boat to the anchor acts as a tether allowing the boat, subject to the current and wind, to swing about an arc whose radius is nearly that of the length of the anchor line. In small craft, manually lowering and raising a conventional anchor is also strenuous and time consuming, plus there is always the possibility of the anchor becoming "fouled" on the bottom, a common aggravation for the skipper.
Further, the use of anchors may be restricted in waters where, for example, underwater cabling has been installed (usually indicated on navigational charts) or where a salvage operation is taking place. The use of anchors which dig and plow has also come under criticism for causing severe damage to fragile underwater ecosystems. For example, anchors of fishing vessels have caused significant damage to long standing coral reefs, resulting in these areas being designated as "No Anchoring" areas.